Prometidos con quien no amamos
by ashachu13
Summary: Ash el príncipe de Kanto,Misty princesa de los mares de Kanto y hermana de Drew,Aura princesa de Johto,Maya princesa de Sinnoh y Barry consejero de Maya;están prometidos desde muy pequeños con las personas que no aman.
1. Chapter 1

En la region de Kanto reinaba un rey llamado Alexander,mi padre,junto a mi ,su hijo el principe Ashton(Ash).Desde que tenia 3 años estaba prometido con Melody princesa en las Islas Naranjas,ella es bellisima,tiene los ojos azules y su pelo es pelirrojo oscuro,somos los mejores amigos desde los 2 años,por ello nuestros padres pensaron en prometernos,Melody estaba enamorada de mi,pero yo en cambio no pensaba en el sueño es ser maestro pokemon,cosa que mi padre no me deja,ya que como principe que soy tendre que governar una vez muera mi peor es que estoy encerrado en ese estupido castillo,pero no del todo porque me escapo muchas veces para ir a ver a mis amigos del el barrio soy conocido como Damon Lindelof un gran entrenador a escondidas,ya que mi padre no me deja tener pokemon y menos entrenarlos.

Os relatare como conoci a la unica chica que pude amar y como sali en busca de mi sueño.

Diario de Ash parte 1:

El dia que me escape fue 2 meses antes de cumplir los estad atentos porque...aqui comienza mi historia:

Mi padre esta sentado en su trono muy serio y yo a su lado sin saber que que mi padre rompio el silencio:

-Ashton...cuando cumplas los 18 años,tu y Melody os casareis-dijo mi padre

Mi padre estaba serio pero se notaba que le alegraba que me casara con la princesa Melody.

-Alexander,yo no amo a Melody-dije decidido-a parte,mi sueño es ser maestro pokemon-añadi

-Ashton tu no puedes ser un vulgar maestro pokemon,tu debes ser rey una vez yo muera,asi que...¡quitate esa estupida idea de la cabeza!¡y vete a tu habitacion!-dijo mi padre muy enfadado

La sola idea de cancelar la boda ponia a mi padre de los nervios,ya que según el nuestra reputacion estaria por los que hice caso y me fui a mi habitacion,pero con una idea:"huir para siempre del castillo".Cuando entre a la habitacion,cogi las maletas y empece a meter la ropa que usaba como Damon ,entro alguien...

-Ash...¿que tramas?-dijo ¡Brock!

Menos mal que era mi amigo y consejero Brock y no uno de esos guardias chivatos de Alexander,si no mi plan de huida se habria ido al garete.

-Brock...voy a huir del castillo,estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado sin cumplir mis sueños,y teniendo que casarme con alguien a quien no amo-dije firmemente

A Brock se lo contaba todo,absolutamente todo y esto no iva a ser una excepcion.

-Te acompañare Ash,eres como uno de mis hermanos pequeños,bueno no tanto ya que ellos son seres de arena...jeje...¿te importaria que te acompañe?-se ofrecio Brock

¡Claro que no me importaba!¡el era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve!

-Claro que no me importa Brock,seria todo un honor para mi que uno de mis mejores amigos me acompañase-dije manteniendo la compostura

-Vale...pero...quiero que te adelantes tu al puerto de Celeste,mientras yo preparo tu ropa y la mia ¿ok?a saber como guardaras la ropa...-dijo Brock en broma

¡Oye!¡yo guardo la ropa muy bien!un poco desordenada pero si es lo que el quiere me adelantare al puerto de Celeste.

-Jaja...muy gracioso...si es lo que quieres,me adelantare al puerto,te espero alli a las 19:30-dije conteniendome

-Hasta luego Ash...-se despidio Brock

-Hasta luego-dije saliendo de la habitacion

Sali al pasillo e hice el mismo recorrido de siempre,fui al fondo del pasillo y abri la ventana,saque a mi staraptar y pusimos rumbo al puerto Celeste.

Tras un viaje de 20 minutos,devolvi a staraptor a su pokeball,pero...se me olvidaba algo...¡la ropa!¡llevo mi ropa de principe!¿ahora donde me escondo hasta que venga Brock?.Pensaba en donde esconderme cuando oi una voz muy familiar.

-¡Miren a quien capturamos!¡si es una linda sirena!-dijo esa voz tan familiar para mi

Un momento esa voz...¡es Butch!,me enfrente a el muchas veces mientras estaba en mi identidad de Damon.¿Para que querra a la sirena?Da igual para que la quiera mi deber es rescatarla,da igual si me ven,¡debo rescatarla!

-¡Tu!¡peliverde!-dije llamando su atencion

-¿Que quieres principito?-dijo Butch

-¡Suelta a la sirena!¡si no recurrire a la fuerza!-dije yo intimidante

Para que lo digo...no me va a hacer caso,¡tendre que utilizar a mi nuevo amiguito!

-¡Ja!¡estupido principe!-dijo Butch-¡adelante Drapion!-dijo liberando a su pokemon

Bonito drapion,pero nada comparado a mi nuevo pokemon...

-¡Adelante pikachu!-dije yo liberando a mi pokemon

Os preguntareis:¿un pikachu?¿eso podra con drapion?,pues si un pikachu,pero no cualquiera,es muy poderoso y estad seguros de que lo vencera.

-¡Ja!¡un pikachu!¡date por muerto chaval!¡drapion pin misil!-dijo Butch

Me lo esperaba,me se los ataques del Drapion de Butch a la perfeccion,asi que se cada movimiento que Butch va a usar,pero lo que no se espera es lo siguiente...

¡Pikachu devuelvelo con cola ferrea utilizando velocidad!-dijo Ash

Mi pikachu,es muy veloz,y los ultimos dias lo estuve entrenando,todavia no lo habia probado en combate,pero la verdad con lo que me costo capturarlos no podria esperar nada mejor.

Pikachu uso velocidad a la vez que iva devolviendo cada pin misil que le iva llegando asi dando todos en Drapion y dejandolo muy debil.

-Buen truco,ese pikachu seria un buen fichaje para el jefe...¡drapion tijera X!-dijo Butch

Sabia perfectamente que lo que tramaba era agotar a pikachu hasta derrotarlo para asi poder llevarselo a su jefe:Giovanni,lider del Team Rocket y mayor enemigo de Damon es decir el mio,¡pero no se lo pienso permitir!

-¡Pikachu cola ferrea al suelo y salta!¡himpactrueno!-dije yo rapidamente

El truco de cola ferrea al suelo me sirve con pokachu,pero,tengo muchas mas trucos que os podra sorprender.

Pikachu uso colaferrea en el suelo y salto,arriba hizo un poderoso himpactrueno que dejo K.O a drapion.

-¡Maldito niñato!-dijo Butch enfurecido

Vi que hacia un movimiento para coger otra pokeball asi que hice lo siguiente...

-¡Pikachu bola voltio y destruye el barco!¡yo cojo a la chica!-dije yo velozmente

Se perfectamente el tiempo en el que pikachu prepara la bola voltio y eso es 10 segundos,asi que corri hacia la chica a mucha velocidad y la atrape y la deje en el suelo.

Pikachu lanzo su vola voltio y destruyo el salto hacia mi y me dio un lameton.

Tras la costosa captura de pikachu,el y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Esta bien?-le pregunte a la chica

-Si...muchas gracias por ayudarme...-dijo la chica y se quedo callada insinuando que le dijese mi nombre.

La chica era bellisima,un cabello pelirrojo anaranjado llamativo,ojos color aquamarina,piel clara y a vista se ve que de sobra que las sirenas eran bellas pero esta ¡seguro era la mas bella de todos los mares y oceanos!

-Mi nombre es Damon Lindelof...¿y el tuyo?-dije firmemente

-Me llamo Mystique pero prefiero Misty...encantada..

-dijo esa bella pelirroja

-Un gusto conocer a tan linda dama...-dije galante

-Un gusto el mio conocer a tan apuesto caballero-dijo Misty respondiendo a mi cumplido

-¿Que le trae a tan linda princesa por el mundo terrestre?-dije yo siguiendo el juego

-Un matrimonio...-dijo Misty un poco ¿triste?

-¿Se va a casar?o¿huye de su prometido?-dije yo preocupado

-Lo segundo...y por favor tuteame...-dijo ella

Parecia molesta de que le hablase de usted,solo era educado.

-¿Eres de la realeza marina?-dije yo interesado

Si se va a casar con alguien que no quiere seguramente seria una princesa o reina o una consejera como Barry el consejero de Maya.

-¿Como supiste?-dijo ella inocente

-Soy el principe Ashton Ketchum,y estaba en la misma situacion que tu hasta hace unas horas en que me escape-le explique-Damon Lindelof es el nombre que me he inventada para que no me reconozca nadie-termine la explicacion

-Eres listo...escepto...¡porque llevas puesta tu ropa de principe!-dijo ella en forma de burla

-La que habla...¡tu sigues con tu cola de sirena!-dije yo en respuesta

-¡Upps!-dijo ella

Y su cola se transformo en unas preciosas piernas.

-¿Ahora que listo?-dijo ella en burla

-¡Damon!-dijo ?

-¡Ritchie primo mio!¿que te trae por aquí?-dije yo impresionado

¡Mi primito del alma!Ritchie el esposo de una de mis mejores amigas Angie,estaba enamorada de mi,pero le explique que no la amaba y le presente a Ritchie y surgio el amor.

-Brock me dijo que te trajera esto...-dijo Ritchie dandome las maletas con mi ropa-y que te pide disculpas pero no te podra acompañar en tu aventura,ya que su padre se puso muy enfermo y debe cuidar a sus hermanos-me explico

-No pasa nada...-dije yo un poco desanimado

-Y...¿quien es ella?¿tu acompañante en tu viaje?¿tu novia?¿una de tus seguidoras?,Melody se va a poner muy celosa...-dijo Ritchie curioso

-Es una nueva amiga...Ritchie ella es...-iva a decirle su nombre pero...

-Soy Isabella,encantada-me interrumpio ella

-Bello nombre para una bella dama...-dijo Ritchie ligando

¡Incluso casado sigue ligando!¡impresionante!¡se lo contare a Angie!

-Como siempre ligando...¡estas casado!¡y con una de mis mejores amigas!asi que...¡cuidadito con lo que haces!-dije yo furioso-si no se lo dire a Angie...

-¡No!¡no se lo digas por favor!-dijo Ritchie suplicandome

-Esta bien...no se lo dire...pero no por tu bien si no por el de Isabella-dije yo firmemente

-Claro...tienes que proteger a tu "amiga"-dijo Ritchie haciendo comillas con las manos cuando dijo amiga-bueno...me voy pirando...-se despidio y se fue

-Perdona a mi primo,el es...especial...-dije yo disculpandome a mi nueva amiga

-No es especial es simpatico,pero muy diferente a ti...-dijo ella riendose

-¿A que te refieres?-dije yo curioso

-Sois muy diferentes,el es un ligon y tu en cambio,han pasado 10 chicas lanzandote besos y eran muy bellas,y no les has echado ni cuenta...-dijo Misty

-En eso tienes toda la razon...yo no pienso en el amor,cuando surja,surgio-dije yo

Yo paso del amor,mi sueño debe cumplirse,pero si conozco al amor de mi vida no perdere ni un instanrte con ella.

-¡Amor mio!¡Ashi!-dijo ?

-¡No es posible!¿que haces aquí?-dije yo no muy gustoso de verla

-Tontito vine a verte,pero no estabas,asi que mire las camaras de seguridad que puse en tu cuarto y...-decia ? pero fue interrumpida por mi

-¿QUE?¡Estas loca!¡eso es invadir mi intimidad!¡Melody metete en la cabeza que solo te quiero de amiga!¡no de novia!¡ni esposa!¡no te amo!-dije yo muy furioso

¿Como se atreve a poner camaras en mi cuarto?¡esta loca!

-Ashi...no te enfades...solo lo hice para saber donde ivas...-dijo Melody haciendose la inocente

-Melody...¡he huido de casa!¡no volvere!¡ni me casare contigo!¿lo entiendes?-dije yo furioso

-Pero Ashi...yo si te amo...eres lo mas importante de mi vida...-dijo Melody triste

-Lo siento Mel...pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu...-dije yo

-¡Se lo dire a tu padre!¡no pararemos hasta encontrarte!-dijo Melody

-¡Haz lo que te plazca!-dije yo enfadado-¡vamonos Isa!-le dije a Misty

-Ehh...¿donde te crees que me llevas?¿quient te dijo que viajaria contigo?-dijo Misty

-Como quieras no te pienso obligar...-dije yo seriamente-hasta otra Isabella,¡hasta nunca Melody!-me despedi y me fui corriendo

Corria por las calles,¡llorando!¿por que lloraba?¡no lo entiendo!¡que mas dara que me acompañe o no!la verdad me hubiera gustado que me acompañase...¡que se le va a hacer!¡viajare solo!


	2. Chapter 2

En lo mas profundo de los mares de la region de Kanto reinaba una reina llamada Alexandra,mi madre,ella tiene 4 hijas y 1 hijo,mis hermanos.

Desde que tenia 1 año y medio(3 años terrestres) marino estaba prometida con Giorgio principe de los mares de la region de Johto,un apuesto chico,de ojos azules y pelo marron claro,se hiso mi amigo pero tras 1 año le empece a odiar,¿por que?,era desagradable,mandon y se creia que era suya,pero cuando quise dejar de ser su amiga,mi madre ya me habia prometido con estaba enamorado de mi,mas yo lo odiaba,ademas yo no pensaba en el amor,a parte de que yo queria ir a explorar el mundo terrestre,mas madre no me dejaba porque,segun las leyes del mar cuando ella muera,por ser la mas pequeña de sus 4 hijas debo governar en su no es todo,llevo desde que estoy prometida con Giorgio estoy encerrada en este estupido castillo si poder salir a cumplir mis sueñ lo menos tenia la compañía de mis amigos,las criaturas marinas.

Os relatare como conoci al unico chico que me robo el corazon y como fui al mundo terrestre.

Diario de Misty parte 1:

El dia que fui al mundo terrestre, me quedaba 1 mes para cumplir los 18 años...Ahora estad atentos porque aquí comienza mi historia:

Yo estaba muy tranquila hablando con mi hermano llamaron a la puerta:

-¿Se puede?-dijo ?

-Para mi mala suerte,si-dije yo sabiendo a la perfeccion quien era

-Hola mi sirenita,¿que tal estas?¿sabes?¡estoy superfeliz!¡porque dentro de 1 mes tu y yo estaremos casados!-dijo ?

-Hola triton idiota Giorgio,¿que tal estas?espero que mal,¿sabes?¡estoy supertriste!¡porque dentro de 1 mes tu y yo estaremos casados!-dije yo imitandolo

-No me seas secafiestas,¡te amo!¡y me alegra que nos vayamos a casar!-dijo Giorgio intentando besarme

-¡Alejate imbecil!¡ni un paso mas!-dije yo empujandolo hacia atrás

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?¡mira niña estupida!¡te casaras conmigo quieras o no!¿entendiste?-dijo Giorgio y me pego una bofetada

¡Insolente!¿como se atreve a pegarme?¿y a besarme?¡voy a huir!¡ire al mundo terrestre!¡alli estare a salvo de ese idiota!

-¡Dejame tranquila!-dije y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto

La escusa que siempre funciona"hacerse la victima".

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto cogi a mis amigos marinos y cogi alguna de la ropa que me encontraba en el mar y en las playas cuando huia del castillo a buscar objetos muy tanquila preparando las cosas cuando llamaron a la puerta...

-¿Que haces mi sirenita?-dijo ¡Rudy!

Menos mal que era el,en el siempre podia confiar,era como un hermano mayor para mi.Y si hubiera sido el idiota mis planes se hubiesen fastidiado ya que habria retenido aquí.

-Rudy...voy a irme de este estupido castillo...ire a esplorar el mundo terrestre...-dije yo alegremente

-En ese caso te encubrire y ayudare...¡toma!coje esta "pokeball"que es como lo llaman los terrestres y cuando estes en tierra abrela-dijo Rudy entregandome la "pokeball"

-Gracias Rudy...dile de esto a mi hermano Drew pero a las 3 locas no¿vale?-dije yo

A Drew se lo contaba mis otras tres hermanas estan locas y son unas envidiosas,vanidosas...y muchas cosas Drew confiaba en las otras no.

-Esta bien sirenita...¡buen viaje!-dijo Rudy

-¡Adios amigo!¡espero volver a verte!-me despedi yo

¡Que bien!¡por fin saldria de esa carcel!cogi el camino de siempre y llame a mi larga criatura marina de color azul.Y pusimos rumbo al mundo terrestre.

Tras horas marinas(minutos terrestres) de viaje llegue y cuando sali...tuve un gran problema...:

-¡Miren a quien capturamos!¡si es una linda sirena!-dijo un tipo de pelo verde

¡Me habian capturado!¡acabo de salir del agua y ya me han cogido!¿ahora que haria?,pensaba en lo peor cuando oi una voz...:

-¡Tu!¡peliverde!-dijo un chico

¡Mi heroe!Era un chico con el pelo negro azabache,ojos marrones,aparentaba estar fuerte,la verdad el chico era bastante atractivo...

-¿Que quieres principito?-le respondio mi raptor

-¡Suelta a la sirena!¡si no recurrire a la fuerza!-dijo el chico intimidante

-¡Ja!¡estupido principe!-dijo mi raptor-¡adelante Drapion!-dijo sacando una criatura desconocida para mi

La criatura morada y grande,tenia el nombre de Drapion...este mundo sera muy interesante...

-¡Adelante pikachu!-dijo el chico liberando otra criatura tambien desconocida para mi

Esta criatura era pequeña y amarilla,con mofletes rojos,¡que ricura!,pero¿como vencera esa pequeña criatura a tal imponente criatura?...

-¡Ja!¡un pikachu!¡date por muerto chaval!-dijo mi raptor-¡drapion pin misil!

¿Pin misil?¿que es eso?

-¡Pikachu devuelvelo con cola ferrea utilizando velocidad!-dijo el chico

-¿Cola ferrea?este mundo es muy extraño...

Por lo que veo "pin misil"es como una especie de lanzamiento de pinchos brillantes y "cola ferrea"es como la cola pero de hierro...interesante...voy a aprender mucho de este mundo...

-Buen truco,ese pikachu seria un buen fichaje para el jefe...¡drapion tijera X!-dijo mi raptor

¿Tijera X?¿ahora que se va a cortar el pelo?

-¡Pikachu cola ferrea al suelo y salta!¡himpactrueno!-dijo el chico

¿Impactrueno?esto es muy raro...

Tomo nota Tijera X no es un corte de pelo si no una especie de X brillante,impactrueno es una especie de rayo muy potente...

-¡Maldito niñato!-dijo mi raptor

¿Como pudo ganar tal pequeña criatura a tan gran criatura?impresionante...ese chico me impresiona...

-¡Pikachu vola voltio y destruye el barco!¡yo cojo a la chica!-dijo el chico

¡QUE!¿Que va a hacer que?¡este niño esta loco!...ya estaba rezando al dios de los mares cuando...

-¿Esta bien?-me dijo el chico

¡Me habia cogido!¡sin darme ni cuenta!¡tuvo que ser muy veloz!Despues vi que su criatura llamada pikachu le lamia la cara...¡que lindo!

-Si ….muchas gracias por ayudarme...-dije yo y me calle insunuando que me dijera su nombre

-Mi nombre es Damon Lindelof...¿y el vuestro?-dijo el chico firmemente

-Me llamo Mistyque pero prefiero Misty...-dije yo respondiendo a su pregunta.

Es muy galante el chico,a parte de guapo y bastante agil y fuerte.

-Un gusto conocer a tan linda dama...-dijo Damon galante

¿Me llamo linda?La verdad el es muy apuesto...le seguire el juego

-Un gusto el mio conocer a tan apuesto caballero-dije siguiendo su juego

-¿Que le trae a tan linda sirena por el mundo terrestre?-me pregunto Damon

¿El que?¡un idiota!¡un matrimonio forzado!¡y las ganas de explorar el mundo terrestre!

-Un matrimonio...-dije triste

-¿Se va a casar?o¿huye de su prometido?-dijo el formalmente

¡Nada formal!¡quiero que me tutete!

-Lo segundo...y por favor tuteame-dije yo

No deberia de enfadarme por eso,supongo que solo era educado.

-¿Eres de la realeza marina?-me pregunto interesado

¡Como supo!¡lo adivino!¡lo sabia!¿como supo?

-¿Como supiste?-dije yo inocente

-Soy el principe Ashton Ketchum,y estaba en la misma situacion que tu hasta hace unas horas en que me escape-me explico-Damon Lindelof es el nombre que me he inventado para que no me reconozca nadie

¿Como?¿otro principe?¿en mi misma situacion?¿que tambien ha huido hoy?Esto es muy raro...

-Eres listo...excepto...¡porque llevas puesta tu ropa de principe!-dije yo en forma de burla

Hay que ser tonto para inventarse un nombre y no cambiar su estilo...

-La que habla...¡tu sigues con tu cola de sirena!-dijo el en respuesta

-¡Upps!-dije yo

¡Que tonta!¡se me habia olvidado por completo!Y mi cola se transformo en dos piernas.

-¿Ahora que listo?-dije yo en forma de burla

-¡Damon!-dijo ?

-¡Ritchie primo mio!¿que te trae por aquí?-dijo Ash impresionado

¿Quien sera?

-Brock me dijo que te trajera esto...-dijo Ritchie dandole unas maletas -y que te pide disculpas pero no te podra acompañar en tu aventura,ya que su padre se puso muy enfermo y debe cuidar a sus hermanos-le explico

-No pasa nada...-dijo el un poco desanimado

-Y...¿quien es ella?¿tu acompañante en tu viaje?¿tu novia?¿una de tus seguidoras?,Melody se va a poner muy celosa...-dijo Ritchie curioso preguntando por mi

¡Si que es curioso!¡y mentiroso!¡yo no soy una de sus estupidas seguidora,ni su novia!

-Es una nueva amiga...Ritchie ella es...-iva a decirle mi nombre pero...

Actua rapido e inventate un nombre...

-Soy Isabella,encantada-le interrumpi

-Bello nombre para una bella dama...-dijo Ritchie ligando ¿conmigo?

¡Ligon!¡todos son iguales!

-Como siempre ligando...¡estas casado!¡y con una de mis mejores amigas!asi que...¡cuidadito con lo que haces!-dijo el furioso-si no se lo dire a Angie...

-¡No!¡no se lo digas por favor!-dijo Ritchie suplicandole

-Esta bien...no se lo dire...pero no por tu bien si no por el de Isabella-dijo el firmemente

-Claro...tienes que proteger a tu "amiga"-dijo Ritchie haciendo comillas con las manos cuando dijo amiga-bueno...me voy pirando...-se despidio y se fue

-Perdona a mi primo,el es...especial...-dijo el disculpandose a mi

Jaja,¿especial?¡es super simpatico!pero muy diferente a el...

-No es especial ….es simpatico,pero muy diferente a ti...-dije yo riendome

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo el curioso

¿A que me refiero?¡a que cualquier chico que me vea intentaria ligar conmig oero tu no!¡y han pasado 10 chicas lanzandole besos y bastante guapas!¡y el no ha echo nada!

-Sois muy diferentes,el es un ligon y tu en cambio,han pasado 10 chicas lanzandote besos y eran muy bellas,y no les has echado ni cuenta...-dije yo

-En eso tienes toda la razon...yo no pienso en el amor,cuando surja,surgio-dijo el

La verdad...tiene toda la razon...¡cuando surja suirgio

!

-¡Amor mio!¡Ashi!-dijo ?

-¡No es posible!¿que haces aquí?-dije el no muy gustoso de verla

-Tontito vine a verte,pero no estabas,asi que mire las camaras de seguridad que puse en tu cuarto y...-decia ? pero fue interrumpida por el

-¿QUE?¡Estas loca!¡eso es invadir mi intimidad!¡Melody metete en la cabeza que solo te quiero de amiga!¡no de novia!¡ni esposa!¡no te amo!-dijo el muy furioso

-Ashi...no te enfades...solo lo hice para saber donde ivas...-dijo Melody haciendose la inocente

-Melody...¡he huido de casa!¡no volvere!¡ni me casare contigo!¿lo entiendes?-dije el furioso

-Pero Ashi...yo si te amo...eres lo mas importante de mi vida...-dijo Melody triste

-Lo siento Mel...pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu...-dijo el ¡con tacto!

¡Le espia!¡y tiene tacto!¿que mas se puede pedir de un chico?

-¡Se lo dire a tu padre!¡no pararemos hasta encontrarte!-dijo Melody

-¡Haz lo que te plazca!-dijo el enfadado-¡vamonos Isa!-me dijo a mi

¿Que habla el loco?¿quien le dijo que ira donde el quisiera?

-Ehh...¿donde te crees que me llevas?¿quient te dijo que viajaria contigo?-dije yo

-Como quieras no te pienso obligar...-dijo seriamente-hasta otra Isabella,¡hasta nunca Melody!-se despidio y se fue corriendo

¡Me dejo sola con la loca!¡estas me las pagaras Ketchum!

-¡Tu!¿como te atreves a decirle eso la chico mas deseado de todo el mundo?-dijo Melody

-¿Ehhh?-dije yo sin comprender

-Hasta hace poco solo lo era en Kanto pero desde que la prensa se ha enterado de que se ha escapado de la boda y lo ha publicado ha subido al 1º puesto del chico mas deseado del mundo,dicen que hasta las sirenas le aman.A parte de que,muchos soldados Rockets lo quieren para sus planes malignos,ya que saben de sus origenes...-dijo Melody

-¿Ehhh?-dije yo todavia sin comprender

-¡Te lo digo muy claro!se nota a legua que te gusta o por lo menos te pica,asi que...¡ve a buscarle o le perderas!¡tu eres una rival facil de vnecer asi que mejor contigo que con culauqqer otra!-dijo Melody

Entonces corri,buscandolo por las calles,hasta que me lo encontre sentado en un banco ¿llorando?¿tanto le ha afectado que le diga que no?

-Damon...-llame su atencion


End file.
